It is known to provide a vehicle body of a vehicle with a floorpan and a toepan extending upwardly at an angle from the floorpan. It is also known to provide the vehicle with movable pedals operatively connected to the toepan. In most vehicles, a fuel pedal is mounted on a right side of the toepan and a brake pedal mounted on a left side of the toepan. Also, the vehicle includes a seat spaced longitudinally from the pedals in which a driver of the vehicle sits. In some vehicles, the seat is adjustable longitudinally relative to the pedals and toepan. In other vehicles, the pedals are adjustable longitudinally relative to a fixed seat of the vehicle.
It is also known that driver occupants of vehicles may have different statures ranging from short to tall.
It is desirable to provide variable positioning of the pedals for different size driver occupants while maintaining a predetermined distance from a steering wheel. It is also desirable to provide an actuator for the adjustment of foot operated pedals in a vehicle. It is further desirable to provide an adjustable pedal relative to a fixed position of a seat in a vehicle.